narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto in Anime In the new OVA of Naruto Shippūden, they revealed Kabuto's appearance in the anime. While it may be filler, since it's an OVA, it should still be added to the article imo. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, its a promotional video, not part of the anime.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::OVA's are considered anime filler, because TV Tokyo animated it. I really don't see what's the difference. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Simply...it's unnecessary especially since the image that's there now is much better than it =__= Cerez365 (talk) 20:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What episode is this?[[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 22:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's not an episode. It's from a promotional OVA that was given to people who bought a Naruto shirt just after new year. It's all over youtube. Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Second round Because of the blooming revert war on the image, talk about it here. I feel kinda it's a bit pointless to add the image from the opening, since it looks like he has a giant red spotlight on him, and we'll probably get a good image of him in the anime, which is near his reintroduction. Omnibender - Talk - 01:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Same. We can wait.--Cerez365™ 01:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed.--''Deva '' 01:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, alright...once again we've all proven I can't edit. Hooray! I just wanted to add an image from the anime instead because I thought it would fit. But I guess ideas can't be experimented on the internet anymore. Go ahead and delete the image already. Banan14kab 03:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't understand you. You really wanted to replace an image like this with something like that? You were told that it's against the wiki's policy to use images that are in the opening and you still took offence to it. You need to understand that this place has guidelines that everyone needs to abide by and not your play thing.--Cerez365™ 14:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't see how my image is inferior in terms of quality, but since you say mine is terrible in comparison whatever; I'm not going to hold it against you. Also I wasn't told in any edit summary responses that using images from openings was against policy. And I was trying to settle this in a mature way. I said I was experimenting and I thought an anime image would be fine. I know there are rules, that's why I asked if it was against policy and if so I would stop. I guess you don't read my edit summaries so you assume I think the wiki is my "play thing". I don't need downtalking or criticism. I was just trying an idea. Like I said delete the image. I don't care anymore. Banan14kab 14:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I see faults at both sides. From the top of my head, I don't remember if the image policy actually says something about images from openings, but even if it doesn't, it's been common practice not to use them. I feel both parties failed in the communication of things that would have made this easier. And you can experiment with the infobox without actually making changes, that's what the preview feature exists. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Wind Chakra Kabuto has Orochimaru's chakra, he's said so himself. Does that mean that he also possesses Orochimaru's wind style change in nature? We know that natures can be gained through such means, in the cases of Danzou, Kakuzu, and Yamato. So do you think we should list it, at least as presumed? Timeel39 (talk) 01:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. There's no need to speculate at this point.--Cerez☺ (talk) 02:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru's jutsus Now Kabuto can use all jutsu of Orochimaru, can't he? And he can use better, more powerful than Orochimaru, can't he? User.Domynyk 13:18, Ferbuary 19, 2011, (UTC) :Just because he absorbed Orochimaru, it doesn't mean we'll add every justu he used to Kabuto's list. Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Something from Sasori When Kabuto and Team Kakashi are at Tenchi Bridge, Kabuto requests an item from Hiruko. Does Kishimoto ever reveal what it is that Kabuto wanted exactly? (talk) 11:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy :No it was a trap.----Cerez365™☺ 11:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I know that it was a trap, I'm just curious if there really was something that Kabuto wanted from Sasori. (talk) 03:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy Orochimaru Did orochimaru took his body because in shippuuden hinata said that remanins are slowly taking over the body. --Wcrolas990 (talk) 13:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :You should read the article. Omnibender - Talk - 16:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Unique traits So before I jump the gun, how does adding the fact that Kabuto now has a tail bode with everyone?--Cerez365™ 18:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Where exactly are you proposing to make this addition, it's already mentioned in his appearance section but isn't particularly prominent. However; if you’re intending to add it to his ability section, more specifically under snake techniques, where it appears to be entirely absent, then I don't see why not. In fact, seeing how it serves as another prehensile limbhttp://www.mangareader.net/93-58746-6/naruto/chapter-517.html and seemingly facilitates his ability to communicate with snakeshttp://www.mangareader.net/93-58215-4/naruto/chapter-514.html, I think its inclusion is more than deserved. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be in his infobox the rest of that could always be added to the same section.--Cerez365™ 19:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, never mind. This seems like something he does willingly going from him killing the Takigakure shinobi.--Cerez365™ 14:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What's with his red eyes at Episode 36? Is it some sort of ability? I didn't see him do that in later episodes, so I was wondering. :We don't know, it was only seen that time. Jacce | Talk | 13:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It's killing intent. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Just to elaborate a bit, killing intent / murderous intent has been abandoned as a concept in Naruto, but was featured a few times during the Chuunin Exams. It's a staple of Japanese fiction. Conceptually it means that a character is able to exert their "willingness to kill" as a sort of unseen aura or miasma, causing nearby characters to "feel" how deadly and threatening they are. In other words, it's a form of intimidation. When Kabuto gives that hateful glare to the three genin, he's showing them a glimpse of just how deadly he really is, and they freeze in terror (likely imagining him killing them, as happened when Orochimaru showed his killing intent to Sasuke and Sakura, and later Kakashi). FF-Suzaku (talk) 22:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::How is it an abandoned concept? I seem to remember Pain using it very recently, even Sasori did.--Cerez365™ 23:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Genetic Source with Orochimaru? Since Kabuto has Orochimaru's cells, does he have Orochimaru's Genetic Source?-- :No, Kabuto integrated orochmaru's cells into his body, he wasn't created from them in the case of Manda and Manda II or else has had his entire DNA overridden to match Orochimaru's in the case with Yamato and Hashirama.(at least not that we know of)--Cerez365™ 21:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Background What did Kabuto say about his past when he encountered Madara? That he was spy in many countries?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Kabuto told him that he has roamed from country to country as a spy and once worked for Akatsuki, and told Madara not to underestimate his vast intelligence network. Kabuto's past is still very mysterious, so it's not really clear when he did that. :I assume it refers to his time posing a Konohagakure genin, as he has quite a few low-ranking missions and would have traveled around to various villages for the bi-annual chuunin exams. I don't imagine many other opportunities for a genin to sneak out of the village for long periods of time, and it seems like after revealing himself as a traitor and member of Otogakure, he had to stay pretty close to Orochimaru to help him deal with various complications. :I suppose it's also possible that he worked as a spy in his youth, before being adopted into Konohagakure, and that the Battle of Kikyo Pass was just pretense for him infiltrating the village. That's just speculation, though. FF-Suzaku (talk) 04:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember him saying he encountered Madara at any point in his past.--Cerez365™ 11:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :He was referring to when Kabuto found Madara's base in order to form their alliance. Madara said it was impressive that Kabuto found his hideout, and Kabuto explained that he has a vast intelligence network which he formed over the years as a spy and one of Sasori's underlings. FF-Suzaku (talk) 08:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto's Doton where in the manga he uses "earth release: hiding like a mole technique"? :/ [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :Part I, when he fights Tsunade in the Search for Tsunade arc. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Chapter 164 to be precise. Jacce | Talk | 04:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::ah, okay. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] Fire Style When kabuto faced off against sakura and naruto, didn't he use a fire style technique? So why does it only show earth as his only element technique? (talk) 04:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you refer to Naruto Episode 140 and the Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, it was a disguised Kagerō who used it. Jacce | Talk | 04:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Snakes I'd like to point out that it was Kabuto's blood that was used as the sacrifice when manda was first summoned, so he did not gain his ability to summon snakes by absorbing orochimaru. SimAnt 03:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Something with the summoning tattoo then? The same symbol was used in the scroll Suigetsu used. Omnibender - Talk - 04:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If you could just tattoo and go, what's the point of blood contracts? SimAnt 04:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe it's a special tattoo, maybe it was made with his blood and chakra and that's why it works. Who knows? Omnibender - Talk - 04:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's Kabuto's hand that is used, you need the hand from the contract to summon the creature. SimAnt 04:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Can you point me to the chapter that fight starts? You made me curious enough to check him summoning both the regular giant snakes and Manda. Omnibender - Talk - 04:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :That "fight" starts in chapter 165, the part where kabuto uses his own blood is in the anime, but you see him use his contract hands in both. I'm not sure whats going on during the first summoning of snakes, i don't know what he is stabbing. Never mind, he is stabbing his wrist at a weird angle. SimAnt 04:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru in Kabuto Why is it not mentioned that Kabuto is talking with himself or Orochimaru ? Proof: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/558 There are more, I will try to find it.--Elveonora (talk) 23:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure "We" refers to the summons/tobi. SimAnt 23:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup, "we" is Akatsuki.--Cerez365™ 23:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Im talking about colour of the text, there are 2 different colours and the snake is shown in the other panel opening his mouth.--Elveonora (talk) 00:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh. Well Kabuto has been seen communicating with the snake before (during his encounter at the Island Turtle) but it didn't speak then. What I am pretty sure of is that we can't say he's talking to Orochimaru- there's no proof of that.--Cerez365™ 00:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, no proof that its Orochimaru ... but Kabuto took his cells and this is the result ... who other could it be ? also other one, http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/520/7 At least mention that the snake has mind of its own would be good.--Elveonora (talk) 00:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :You do know that english text is made by fans. SimAnt 00:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Except we don't know if it does. It doesn't act independently. And those thoughts are Kabuto's. edit: And your color theory falls flat. There's green text of Kabuto saying he was glad Mu's split self was sealed, then directly under it in the same thought, in purple, he says "before he could say too much." It's no one else, just Kabuto. Skitts (talk) 00:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) @Simant, sure. @Skitts, Why would it be in 2 colours ? and what about the snake ?--Elveonora (talk) 01:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) There's no point in your theory it's oroshikamaru or the snake (or snakes, they could be different snakes). he is clearly thinking to himself. he does that a lot cause he is introverted guy, i guess. Holyn (talk) 01:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) @Holyn, I see. So I'll let it be until further proof. And Im not saying its "exactly" Orochimaru, its not a theory ... my point being that it looks like he is talking to himself/with himself so Im assuming that the snake is the 2nd mind. --Elveonora (talk) 01:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) New Body i'm abit confused does kabut have a snake tail or is he a naga with a pair of lizard legs? (talk) 20:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :He has a snake tail, but it appears that he's able to change his body depending on the circumstance. Omnibender - Talk - 20:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: are we sure that the snake is a tail?? in the new chapter when he reforms it looks like the snake is simply wrapped around his waist could it serve the same purpose as ma and pa when jiraiya used sage mode, I think its worth mentioning or at least discussing whether or not it should be added in the appropriate area of the artickle Vmejia (talk) 04:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, we should definitely add that bit of speculation to the article... We have to work with what is known. Firstly we don't know if snake sages need to stay still to enter Sage Mode. We can only state what is known, not assumed.--Cerez365™ 09:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::: your right, and since kabuto transforms so much from white snake form, to multi snake form to a humanoid form, we cant be sure if the snake is just intergrated into the transformation or is actually an extension of himself,Vmejia (talk) 18:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) First encounter. I just viewed a scene from Naruto on YouTube of when Kabuto first met with Tobi and showed him the summons. The text at the bottom Kabuto says to Tobi "Your vessel is unique, and you are insolent". What's he referring to? Or is it a really bad translation or even a made up one? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Link is required o.o--Cerez365™ 11:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEpLHAQzH7o at 3:31. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto say's "your vessel is unique" and Tobi says "and you're insolent" btw. But idk what that is because that wasn't in the manga. Maybe it's an allusion to Tobi always losing his limbs and going to the big ball of Zetsu juice to get more dunno really.--Cerez365™ 12:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you for clearing what they said up :3 I have an idea in mind, but this isn't a forum so I'll just wait and see if what I'm thinking is right. Thanks for the help Cerez! :D SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) He referred to Edo Madara ... ever heard of sarcasm ? --Elveonora (talk) 17:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Introvert Just wondering, in the original Japanese text, does Kabuto actually use the word "introvert" when he tells Madara that he enjoys being alone? Reason I am asking is because introverts are some of the most misunderstood people in the world and people often use the word too loosely despite not knowing the true psychology behind it and sometimes confuse it with someone who is actually an extrovert. Not that big of a deal, just wondering. Thanks for the future clarification.Fan (talk) 00:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :NVM, looked up the definition and found the answer myself. Kabuto is sort of an introvert it seems. Fan (talk) 00:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Arm Before fully changing into Kabutochimaru, his whole arm was covered with snake scales. Later when transformed the scales are missing his arm being just white like Orochimaru's skin. Any explanation ? --Elveonora (talk) 09:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Kishimoto simply had to make it visible in the manga that his arm changed. -- (talk) 10:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Or he's gone through further changes since then (Though I've always thought that was where he integrated Oro's DNA). He did say he was fighting Orochimaru's will... I'm assuming this is the end-product of that.--Cerez365™ 10:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So basically the arm being like that was Oro's "will" trying to take over him and the arm changed to "normal" since he won the fight over his body ? --Elveonora (talk) 11:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not too sure it's 'normal' in the sense you're thinking. Kabuto does still have scales, they're just not that prominent as they were at the beginning of the transplant. He might have undergone transformations and what you're seeing now is just the end product.—Cerez365™ 12:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Image ? I read the image policy and it says that for the infobox image, an image close to their first appearance in the series is to be used. If Kabuto appeared a lot of times throughout the original Naruto, why is an image of him in Shippuden being used? I'm sure there's plenty of images to use of Kabuto from the original. --speysider (talk) 11:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Quality I'd assume. As long as the person looks the same there's no harm. That rule mostly applies to people that have visibly grown/changed so we wouldn't have an image of Kabuchimaru in the infobox.--Cerez365™ 11:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Maybe that should be added to the image policy ? --speysider (talk) 11:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::If I understand correctly, that statement means the persons physical appearance not necessarily their début. Take Tenten's image for example it's of her from Part I but it's taken from Shippūden. As long as the person doesn't look physically different it's fine or something like that.--Cerez365™ 11:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) barrier Kabuto used a barrier technique in Mountains' Graveyard! what's the barrier technique (the name this technique is a Kabuto Barrier Technique)?? :It hasn't been named yet. And sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 05:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Again the Snake Is it just me or the snake speaks again in the latest chapter ? Or is that just how the panels are placed ? Also apparently Kabuto still has his own voice, but Yamato mentioned snake-like voice once and this is not the first time the snake seem to be talking ... once it even had it's own panel in which it opened mouth and text right next to it not to mention it was coloured differently than Kabuto's main text. --Elveonora (talk) 16:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see where the snake seems to be talking in chapter 578.--Cerez365™ 16:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Last panel, actually it looks like both snakes are talking. The arrorws are clearly to their mouths and Kabuto can't talk because he is licking his own face --Elveonora (talk) 21:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) what episode did they show him and orochimaru cells combining or was it offscreen if it was in an episode can someone tell me what episode it was--Mikey Meicht (talk) 21:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC)mikey meicht @Elevenora: They've shown Orochimaru doing the same thing many times. Kinkaku had a sword and fan coming out of his mouth and he was still talking. @Mikey: That was never shown.--Cerez365™ 22:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I see, I'll wait for the anime interpretation of it .. if they get it the same same as me, the snake should speak from time to time. --Elveonora (talk) 23:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :You know a snake speaking shouldn't be much of an issue or uncommon... It is after all a summoned creature. I think if Kishimoto had intended the snake to talk he would've done so during the time they laid siege to the Island Turtle. Mayhaps the upcoming chapters will shed more light on the situation.--Cerez365™ 23:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hozuki And Uzumaki Clan techs. Like Danzo shall we make a implanted abilities section for the techs and abilities he gained from studying the Hozuki and Uzumaki clan or should they just be mentioned in his general abilities section or regulated down to the ninjutsu(Hozuki) and medical ninjutsu (Uzumaki) sections?Umishiru (talk) 11:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, the latter sounds good to me I suppose. To me, Danzo's article was more fitting for the "Implanted Abilities" section because he had actual implants hence why his chest was bulging, while Kabuto's additions seem more in the vein of what Orochimaru did Skitts (talk) 13:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::What Kabuto has done can fall under Intelligence and or medical ninjutsu. Like he himself said, you don't have it- you steal. They aren't implanted abilities, merely mimicked.--Cerez365™ 13:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Why not give Kabuto Water Release, considering that's what his new technique showed Cerez? Why do you say 'not necessarily Water Release'...turning into liquid means it IS Water Release according to the manga.--NaruHina fan (talk) 17:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it's not necessary water release. It can be a KKG --Elveonora (talk) 17:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :: No, it can't. Hozuki Clan techniques are a Hiden, not a Kekkei Genkai.--NaruHina fan (talk) 18:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :One SuperSaiyaMan, I have a talk page. :Secondly, the Houzuki techniques are hiden. I don't think kekkei genkai are hiden as well since it's sorta defeatist. :Thirdly, how do you know it's water release? Just because he turns his body to a liquid state using his own fluids? Whereas other actually transform their body into water? I'm not saying it can't be water release but there's not enough know about it to be saying it is right off the bat. Some of you people are under the misinterpretation that Kabuto copied Suigetsu's hiden technique exactly which is not what he did. He simply imitated it.--Cerez365™ 18:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) That's what I meant Cerez. Used wrong word, the liquid is not necessary water but some other body fluids. --Elveonora (talk) 18:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Body Shedding and Binding Snake Glare Spell Will somebody add them to the jutsu secetion of The Infobox and he used Body Shedding in Naruto 579 and the Binding Snake Glare Spell is pretty much his's Snake Tail. Ultimatex (talk) 22:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :When were they used?--Cerez365™ 23:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Naruto 579. Ultimatex (talk) 08:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Page references would be even better.--Cerez365™ 11:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::He didn't use body shedding, he did something similar based of Suigetsu's ability to become water, which is already listed as "Body Fluid Shedding Technique". BSGS was not used. Omnibender - Talk - 11:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Half-Snake from Is it worth mention it has no legs in anime ? --Elveonora (talk) 22:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Bump. --Elveonora (talk) 04:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Aye. mentioned.--Cerez365™ 11:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Why no image anywhere of his half-snake form & his true form (showing the whole body)? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 15:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) abilities genjutsu we must add in the ability section his ability with genjutsu (temple of nirvana)?? --Nitram86 (talk) 18:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :He used one genjutsu, once. I hardly think that justifies an entire section. One sentence is the opening paragraphs of the abilities section before the subsections begin is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 18:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) that true but the databook say his ability in genjutsu is 4.5 a very high value for don't mention this and his genjutsu make sleep a lot of people even shinobi with a A rank technique (jonin and kage level) i add this "He can use Genjutsu very well like and on a large scale he use the Temple of Nirvana Technique a A-rank tecnique to put a great number of people at sleep." --Nitram86 (talk) 19:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :That doesn't necessarily mean he's skilled at using genjutsu. It could mean he's adept at detecting it and dealing with it or something. We can't build sections based on stats.--Cerez365™ 22:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::He did perform a high-level genjutsu, that shows he has skill in the area, even if underused. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Just a note, there are chars with 4-4.5 in Genjutsu that have rarely or never used one in the series. He has some skill with genjutsu but it's not his area like for example in case of Itachi.--Elveonora (talk) 23:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :but in that case they never use genjutsu (sakura is a exemple she is a genjutsu type shinobi but isn't training in that field) but in the case of kabuto he USE genjutsu ok onece but a hight level tecnique not a C or D rank but a A rank.this is a enciclopedia so i think we must make the page as complete as possible. --Nitram86 (talk) 09:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It's already mentioned in his article: His use of genjutsu is just not enough to warrant its own section so it's placed in the general bit at the top.--Cerez365™ 09:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ok then fine^^ --Nitram86 (talk) 14:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Appearance and more Should we note that he has multiple forms he can switch in between ? Also is it just me or it looks like the snake has changed placement from Kabuto's "butt" to his belly ? Also this part: "Hated and loathed by others, I had to hide myself, sharpening my claws and waiting for this moment" Are these "thoughts/notes" canon ? I think it was Omni that said they are not included in retail. -- (talk) 16:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, about that part, 'hated and loathed by others...'. I'm thinking of that as well. --IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 17:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, checked again and it looks like The Snake is coming out of Kabuto's navel while in his humanoid form. --Elveonora (talk) 00:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) We actually never saw where the snake was attached. If you remember when he took off the cloak the snake was wrapped around his body. I'm assuming it was always attached to his navel/abdomen. All of this is mentioned already though.--Cerez365™ 00:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC)